


Seduction & Secrets

by KimchiKitty7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Protective Tony Stark, Public Scene, Sadist Tony Stark, Self-Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Slight DubCon near the start, Technology Kink, Vibrators, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiKitty7/pseuds/KimchiKitty7
Summary: Steve Rogers has a very specific way he likes to take the edge off. A way that involves a decent amount of time alone, and a certain amount of prep work.Which should be fine. It’s the 21st century. And he might be Captain America, but he’s a person too. With needs. And desires. And as long as his teammates never find out, he’ll be perfectly fine.But someone has found out his secret, and has started toying with him in the best way possible. What else can he do but play along until he figures out who it is and why they have such a vested interest in his sex life?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I know it’s been a while since I posted anything. This year has been hell on my motivation. However currently, I have a shiny new job that entails a large amount of downtime. And as long as I’m physically present, they don’t care what I do! 
> 
> So, armed with a tablet and a portable keyboard, possibilities have opened up. And you know what that means? If you answered kinky smut, you’re 100% correct! 
> 
> Any concerns, please see the end note.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he stripped off his uniform and stepped into the steaming shower. It hadn’t been a long mission, that was something to be grateful for. But the missions he was sent on for SHEILD were increasing. In difficulty, length, as well as frequency. It almost felt like they were hoping for him to just… Not make it back. Which did not bear close examination right now. Then again, he felt the same about several things in his life.

It felt so good to come back to the tower. To have a real home to come back to. One where people missed him and were glad to see him. And if he had happened to go downstairs to Tony’s workshop to see the other man before he even went up to his floor to shower, it was just because Tony was a friend, as well as benefactor, and he wanted to show that he was grateful for everything the team was provided with. Nothing else. Of course.

He let out a groan and turned his face into the spray, trying not to remember the time he’d spent standing in the doorway watching Tony’s clever hands manipulate holograms and machinery. Like a creep. Or a stalker. Because no matter what he did he couldn’t get the other man off his mind. Couldn’t stop fantasizing about what it would feel like to have those callused fingers running over his skin.

Realizing it was going to be one of those nights, Steve quickly rinsed off before stepping out of the shower. He dried off quickly, not bothering with clothes, before heading into his closet to retrieve the large box he had hidden inside. If any of his teammates knew about this, he would never live it down.

He carried the box to his bed and set it down before turning his gaze up to the ceiling. “Hey Jarvis? Privacy mode, please.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Thank you.”

Steve turned back to the box, carefully opening it and studying the contents before placing several items on the bed. His selections for the night made, he set the box on the floor and climbed onto the mattress. He’d done this often enough that he knew exactly how it should go, where to start. Step one was lube. Just enough to be a little slick, to start stretching his hole around a couple of fingers. Not much. He wanted the stretch from the vibrator to be a lot. Once that was done, it was time to attach the vibrator to the headboard, slicking the surface with more lube once it was secure.

Turning his back to the setup, he fastened the vibranium cuffs of the spreader bar between his ankles, inching backwards slowly until he could impale himself on the waiting toy. A deep groan tore from his chest at the feeling of being stretched open and filled. Before he became anymore distracted, he set the remote to a random vibration pattern, placing it out of direct reach on the nightstand. Then came a silicone cock ring, more of a deterrent than anything else, but it helped to keep the game from ending too quickly. Finally a set of sturdy vibranium cuffs were fasted around his wrists with a timed padlock. He was as helpless as he could safely allow himself to be.

The vibrator surged up several settings, causing him to drop his face down to his arms and thrust back against it, trying to get it deeper. His hips rolled back, pace shifting with the constantly changing setting, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he imagined it wasn’t him controlling this scene, but someone else. Someone with dark, heated eyes and a wicked grin. He could almost feel those rough hands on his skin, teasing him and drawing out the pleasure. He could even imagine the filthy words that would fall from Tony’s lips as he drove him towards his peak then prevented him from reaching it.

Steve was so lost in the fantasy, he didn’t realize how close he was until the first orgasm slammed into him. With a scream of the other man’s name, he came, painting his chest white, body trembling from overstimulation as the vibrator relentlessly powered on. He rode the pleasure-pain until the timer beeped and released his wrists. Slowly he reached for the remote and turned it off, collapsing down on top of the mattress, vibrator still buried inside of him. It wouldn’t be the first time he had fallen asleep like that. He’d clean up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The slight DubCon warning only applies to Steve being observed without his knowledge while in privacy mode. This is not a rape or coercion fic. 
> 
> However, good BDSM etiquette will not be followed for some time. There will probably be at least a conversation at some point, because *someone* has a consent kink, but this Steve understands a lot more about the scene & how to have fun safely than most would imagine.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Slight modifications of the last chapter. I decided I didn’t like attempting to switch to Tony’s point of view, it was throwing off the rhythm of the story. So if anyone wants to glance at the first chapter again, go ahead. And then onto another chapter! Full of kink. And porn. Because apparently I don’t know how to write anything else...
> 
> In any case, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is looking forward to the next. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Steve woke up the next morning, ankles still restrained, covered in dried come and lube. He stretched with a groan, knocking the vibrator onto the floor. It must have loosened from the wall and slipped out during the night. After rubbing his face briskly in an attempt to wake up, he retrieved the keys from his nightstand and released his ankles before gathering everything together to clean, dry, and put away for next time.

He took a long hot shower to make himself presentable and wash away the smell of sex, before dressing in casual clothing and going down to the common floor of the tower. Clint and Thor were crushed together on the couch with Natasha perched on the back adding snarky comments to Clint’s explanations of how Mario Kart and video games in general worked. Steve laughed before turning away to head towards the kitchen where the scents of strawberries, bacon, and coffee were calling him.

Bruce was at the stove cooking massive amounts of pancakes and bacon for the team. Tony was standing by the coffee maker, two mugs in front of him. As soon as he saw Steve he smiled and brought one of them over to him. “Morning Spangles. Feel good to be home?”

“Absolutely.” He accepted the mug and took a sip. Tony knew the way each Avenger preferred their coffee. He always fixed Steve’s a little sweet with plenty of cream and a hint of vanilla. “Thanks Tony.”

“My pleasure. Let me know if anything on your uniform needs worked on. Don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Of course. I’ll bring it by later.” It always made him feel a little small and shy when Tony said things like that. As if for just a moment he was the same man who needed to be cared for and protected, the way he was before the serum. The way Bucky used to.

Which was not something he should think about if he wanted it to be a good day. So instead he flashed another smile at Tony before accepting a heaping plate from Bruce and sitting down to breakfast. Much to his surprise, Tony sat down across from him with a plate of his own instead of immediately disappearing into his workshop and began chattering away, catching him up on everything he’d missed while on his mission.

They were nearly done eating when Tony leaned back and studied him carefully, dark eyes so intense it felt like he could see into the furthest corners of Steve’s being. “You know I don’t like this, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Shield. The way they order you around, drag you all over the world, and don’t seem to care. It’s a good way for you to end up hurt or dead.”

Steve looked down, afraid to see the look on Tony’s face. “I’ll be alright. I always am.”

“That doesn’t mean you always will be. I think you should talk to Fury. Tell him you need to cut back.”

“I can’t do that. Those people out there need me.”

“We need you too. Do you have any idea how many calls we’ve answered while you weren’t here? What happens when one of the Avengers die because Captain America wasn’t there to watch our backs?”

Steve’s eyes grew wide, a tightness in his chest made it impossible to breathe. He could see it so clearly. If one of his friends were hurt because he wasn’t there… If something happened to Tony, and it was his fault… “I- I’ll talk to him. Tell him the team needs me here.”

“Thank you, Steve. I knew I could count on you.” Tony stood up, rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Could probably feel it trembling beneath his palm. “We’re gonna be okay. You’ll see.”

“Yeah. Of course.” He watched the other man carry their dishes to the sink, imagined he could still feel the warmth of Tony’s hand against his skin.

“Want more coffee? I’m gonna have some.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face just from watching Tony, relaxed and in his element. “Of course you are. Sure, I’ll have another cup.”

Tony snagged his cup, fixing it the way Steve liked it again, before carrying both mugs into the living room. “I want to watch a movie. Come watch a movie with me, Steve!”

Unable to resist, Steve followed him into the living room and made himself comfortable on the loveseat, watching as Tony kicked the others off the tv and pulled up the movie list he’d made of things that Steve “had to see”. They spent the afternoon watching movies, talking, and sharing snacks. Some of the others joined them for parts of the day, and by dinner time, everyone was sprawled out in the room arguing over which movie they should watch next.

Steve was just about to make his suggestion when he was interrupted by Jarvis’s smooth voice. “Captain Rogers, there’s a delivery for you in the elevator.”

“Oh, um, thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are most welcome, Captain.” Steve went to the elevator, confused. He didn’t remember ordering anything, but there was the package with his name typed neatly on the front. He pulled out a pocket knife and neatly sliced through the tape before opening the flaps. And immediately slapped them shut.

He could hear the quick pounding of his heart in his ears, felt almost faint from it. A firm hand on his shoulder caused him to spin around, clutching the box to his chest tightly. Tony was watching him with concern. “Everything alright, Cap?”

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s um… Fine. Just fine. I’m just gonna…” He didn’t even finish stuttering out an explanation before turning and sprinting for the stairs, not stopping until he was on his floor with the door locked. What the hell was happening?

Steve allowed his shaky legs to collapse once he reached the couch, setting the box on the coffee table and staring at it for a moment. The tower’s mail screening process was intense. How had something like this reached him? Opening the box again, he slowly reached inside and removed the two items, setting them side by side on the coffee table.

He had thought about buying a cage before. After all, he enjoyed the play he did with a cock ring. But he was absolutely certain that he hadn’t done it. And even if he had, it wouldn’t have been something like this. The craftsmanship was perfect. The metal smooth and inviting him to run his fingertips over it. The locking mechanism was integrated somehow, because there was no sign of a padlock. If he put it on it would encase him completely, locking away his need until he was allowed to have it. And Steve wanted to put it on so badly…

But there was something else in the box. A small cell phone. The old fashioned flip kind. As he stared at it, the front lit up with a text alert. Curiosity finally won, and Steve opened it to see what the message was.

**_I have no desire to harm you in any way. You will always be safe with me. So tell me, Steve, would you like to play a game?_ **

The text was from the only number saved in the phone, identified only as Sir. There was no way of knowing who this was, where it came from, or what they wanted. He shouldn’t. If Bucky was alive he’d kill him for even considering it. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Do you know where this package came from?”

“I do, Captain.”

“And can I trust this person? Do they mean me any harm?”

“I guarantee they are exactly as they say. You are perfectly safe, Captain.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you, Jarvis.” It took him a few minutes to figure out how to reply to the message, touch screens were so much easier, but he finally ended up with something he could send.

_I’ll play. What are the rules?_

He had expected to have to wait for a reply, but the answer was nearly instantaneous.

**_You will address me as Sir. You will do exactly as I tell you, unless it violates one of your limits, in which case you will safeword. You will check in with me via this phone every morning when you wake up, and every evening before you go to sleep, and any other time that you need me. You will always be able to reach me. Do you understand?_ **

A deep breath. Was he really desperate enough that he was willing to do this with a complete stranger? Closing his eyes, Steve pictured Tony, the way he had been looking at him this morning. The caring and affection. How quickly he could lose all of that if the other man figured out how he felt. Yes, he was absolutely going to do this.

_I understand. My safeword is Valkyrie._

**_Good boy. The first thing you will do is to put that cage on for me. You may get yourself off in order to do so. I’d enjoy it if I were you. Then you will get dressed and return downstairs to spend the evening with your teammates. Message me before bed and tell me how you feel._ **

****

_Yes Sir._

**_Well then, get to it._ **

With a mental farewell to his sanity, Steve leaned back into the couch cushions and unfastened his pants, dragging them and his briefs down to mid-thigh. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking up and down the length slowly. After all, he was supposed to enjoy it. He took his time, teasing until he was panting, hips thrusting up into his own grip. A cry tore from his lips as he finally exploded, drawing out the pleasure until he was shaking with oversensitivity.

Pulling off his shirt, Steve used it to clean up the bulk of his mess. He picked up the cage with trembling fingers, sliding the tube over his tender cock and his balls through the thick ring behind it. For a moment nothing happened, then with a hiss the entire thing seemed to shrink down around him, molding to the exact size and shape of his body, and curving back to fold his cock in half before locking in place with an audible click. He ran his fingertips over the smooth metal, shuddering uncontrollably. It was too much, too intense.

His cock tried to stir in it’s confines, and Steve let out a soft cry, doubling over to bury his face against the couch once he realized that the cage prevented him from even getting hard. Someone else was in control, and it made arousal burn through his veins with an almost frightening intensity. A soft chime pulled him from his thoughts and turned him back to the cell phone.

**_How does it feel?_ **

****

_Too good, Sir. It’s too much. I don’t know if I can handle it._

**_Either you safeword, or you suffer. Because I ordered you to. Isn’t that what you want?_ **

_Yes, Sir. It’s just harder than I thought it would be._

**_I know. But you can do it. And I’ll enjoy watching you struggle. Now go get dressed and have dinner with your team. I’ll speak to you tonight._ **

****

Steve obediently rose to his feet and walked into his bedroom. He let his thoughts drift as he dressed in clean and comfortable clothes and returned to the common floor of the tower. How did his mysterious Sir know what he was doing and when he was doing it?

“Hey Spangles, you’re back!”

“Yeah, I’m back. Sorry about earlier…”

“No worries.” Tony slid his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head and flashed a bright, happy grin in Steve’s direction. “You didn’t miss much. We ordered pizza, don’t worry, I got you your favorite, and finally decided on a movie. Come on, come sit!”

With a small smile, Steve went over and sat down on the loveseat next to Tony. Almost immediately the other man was curling up against his side, shoving a giant bowl of popcorn onto his lap, and rambling a mile a minute about how this was one of the greatest early sci-fi movies, and he was going to love it. Steve shifted slightly as his cock tried to harden at the proximity of the chatty genius and was suppressed. If there was another bonus to wearing a cage, it was that his body wouldn’t be able to betray him around Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people who are still reading my fics! Sorry it took a while, the holiday season kind of threw me off my game. New Year’s resolution is to make more time for my writing, so hopefully I’ll get more put out this year. I hope the new chapter is worth the wait. Comments and requests are always welcome, and encouragement makes the writer write more. Enjoy!

There was a certain freedom in leaving his arousal completely in the hands of someone else. It had been three days since he had accepted his Sir’s offer, and he had yet to regret it. Steve’s skin prickled with desire as he finished his workout in the gym, trying to take his mind off of the throb of his cock. Which only served to turn him on more. Something was definitely wrong with him. But he was enjoying it. The cage and the control of another, it made him feel safe. Held in an odd way. And it had been so long since someone had cared about Steve Rogers instead of Captain America…

Finally stepping away from the punching bag, Steve went to take a shower, thinking of his mysterious Sir. A moan slipped free when the water first hit his skin, all of him sensitized from the constant denial. His hands slid over his shoulders, down to cup his pecs and tease at his small pink nipples, pinching and rubbing. It felt even better than usual, causing his cock to twitch in the metal confines of the cage attempting to harden before throbbing relentlessly when it couldn’t.

The cage seemed to be fully automated and remotely controlled. It tightened and loosened throughout the day to suit the situation. Almost like something Tony would design, if he were to set his mind to making sex toys. Which was a thought that it was best for Steve not to dwell on. A soft ding startled him out of his sexual haze. Realizing it was the cell phone, Steve quickly finished rinsing off before stepping out to snatch up the cell and see what his Sir had sent him.

**Having a rough time today, sweetheart?**

Steve shook his head, wondering once again how he always knew exactly what Steve was doing and thinking.

_Yes Sir. It aches._

**And you love it, don’t you?**

_Yes Sir, I do._

**You’ve been so good for me, Steve. I think you deserve a reward. Go to your room, open the box on your bed, and tell me if you like your present.**

Steve slipped on a pair of sweatpants and made a beeline for the elevator, not wanting to wait any longer than he had to for the next part of their game. The doors swung open revealing Tony leaning against the corner of the elevator, heavy black sunglasses hiding his eyes again, as they had been more and more often lately. “Hey Tony.” He offered the other man a small smile, receiving a bright happy grin in response.

“Hey, Capsicle! Just who I was looking for. You got a minute?”

“Umm… I was just headed upstairs to take care of something…”

“Oh.” The genius’s pleasure visibly dimmed, causing Steve’s stomach to clench. “Why, what did you need?”

“Well, Rhodey ditched me again to go out with his new girl, as if I didn’t know him and Pepper had been seeing each other for months. I am insulted that they think I wouldn’t figure it out! Insulted! And that they’d think I wouldn’t be happy for them! I mean, really!”

Steve hid a smile behind his hand, charmed by the tirade. “So what can I do?”

“Oh! Right! So I had reservations tonight for my favorite Italian restaurant, but I really don’t want to go by myself, and I thought it’d be a lot more fun if you went with me. I always have a good time with you. So will you?”

“Of course, Tony. I’d love to. What time?”

“The reservation’s at seven, so meet you at six thirty?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Tony offered him a soft smile, the type that made Steve’s stomach clench and his heart pound so loud he was certain the other man could hear it. “You’re so good to me, Steve. Thank you.”

“Any time, Tony.”

“Well, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. I’ll see you tonight.” He stepped off the elevator on the common floor, a spring in his step, waving over his shoulder as the doors closed. Steve leaned back against the wall for the rest of the ride to his floor, too overwhelmed to do more.

When he reached his floor, he shook off his daze and made his way to the bedroom, curious what his Sir had for his this time. On the bed was a small box, obviously professionally wrapped. Again there were no clues as to the man’s identity, but somehow that was a part of the fun. Steve sat down on the bed and carefully opened the present. Inside was a sleek metal plug, thick and just long enough to tease. His hands trembled slightly as he typed his reply.

_Thank you, Sir._

**Took you a while, I was starting to think you didn’t like it.**

_No, I do. Very much._

**Do you know what happens now, my sweet boy?**

_No Sir._

**We’re going to see how good you can be for me. I want you to open yourself up just enough to get the plug inside of you. And once it’s inside, you wait. I’ll tell you when you can take it out.**

Steve groaned, head thudding down against his hand. He was going out to dinner with Tony, wearing a plug and a cage. What could possibly go wrong…

* * *

Steve shifted minutely on his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position, or at least one that didn’t actively press the plug into his prostate, as he listened to Tony tell a story about one of the experiments currently being run by his R&D department, and how the last one had set a SHEILD agent’s hair on fire. The other man talked and gestured animatedly, bringing a soft smile to Steve’s lips. He was enjoying having dinner with Tony. The restaurant was quiet, the food was good, and the company beyond compare. He’d missed spending time with him. Had been so busy running everywhere for SHEILD that they hadn’t spent much time together lately.

“Hey, Earth to Steve. Everything okay, Spangles?”

“Yeah. Sorry Tony. I was just thinking that I’ve been working so much lately that we haven’t really had a chance to do this much. I’ve missed spending time with you.”

“Yeah. I know. They want too much of you, Steve. Sometimes you just have to tell people to fuck off. But you’re not really good at that, are you?” Tony gave him a shrewd look before slipping his sunglasses down to cover his eyes as he turned to signal the waiter.

While Tony was distracted, Steve’s phone chimed. His secret phone. Crap.

**Don’t come, sweetheart.**

A moment later the plug buzzed to life, pressed tightly against his prostate, making him want to scream. His arm jerked hard enough to knock into the table, causing water to slosh over the rim of his glass and pulling Tony’s attention back to him. “You alright?”

Steve nodded. He tried to smile but it probably came out more of a grimace. “Fine, Tony.”

“Yeah? Nothing you want to get off your chest?”

“Not a thing.” The vibrations jumped up several settings, leaving Steve clinging to his chair, thankful for the secluded corner they were seated in. His cock started a painful throbbing as it tried to harden and was restrained by the cage. Even as he thought about it, he could feel the cage shifting, tightening around him, increasing his suffering. How did he always know?

Tony cleared his throat, drawing Steve’s attention back to him. For a second Steve thought he saw a flash of something blue from behind his sunglasses, but it must have been a trick of the light, because when he looked again it was gone. The waiter was standing beside the table, both of them staring at him. Someone must have asked him a question, but he had no idea what it might have been. “Whatever you want, Tony.” Seemed like the safest answer.

As soon as they looked away, Steve mumbled an excuse and fled to the bathroom. The moment he was alone, the vibrations stopped. A deep groan tore from his chest and he contemplated banging his head against the wall. Another soft chime from the phone.

**  
You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?**

_I was kind of hoping. Sir._

**You’re cute. Now pull yourself together, and get back out there. You have a dinner to finish.**

_Yes Sir._

The rest of the meal passed in a blur of frustration and need. And Tony asking him if he was alright. There were times Steve was grateful for how perceptive the genius was. Tonight was not one of them. After a seemingly endless drive back to the tower, and multiple assurances that not only was he just fine, but that he would actively make more time to spend with him, Tony finally let him escape to his floor.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, the phone chimed and the plug buried inside of him came to life, roaring away at an intensity so strong his legs collapsed beneath him, dropping him to the floor. He dug out the phone, flipping it open to read the newest message.

**Just because it feels good, doesn’t always mean you’ll enjoy it.**

The phone slipped from Steve’s grip, sliding across the floor as his body writhed and jerked from the nearly painful pleasure, ratcheting higher and higher until with a scream he came soft, still locked inside of his cage. And it didn’t stop. The vibrations fluctuated, driving him through oversensitivity without allowing him to become numb to the sensations. Forcing his body over the edge again and again until there was nothing left to give and the torment finally stopped.

Wrung out and boneless on the living room floor, Steve was beginning to contemplate spending the night exactly where he was and dealing with clothes glued to him from dried come in the morning when his cell phone chimed again. Unable to ignore it, he managed to roll onto his stomach and drag himself over to it.

Steve took a slow breath, almost afraid to read what his Sir had to say to him after that performance.

**Fucked senseless is a good look on you. I like it. Keep the plug in until I tell you otherwise.**

Steve let his forehead drop to the carpet. “Fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone! I wanted to get this chapter just right, since it sets the tone for everything else to follow. I hope you enjoy it, and plan to have a nice smutty chapter up soon. For now, enjoy soft boys being soft.

Steve paced restlessly up and down the hallway, unable to bring himself to stray far from Tony’s door. It had already been an hour, and he was still waiting for permission to go in and see the other man. To reassure himself that Tony’s injuries were less than they had appeared during the battle. That he wasn’t going to die and leave Steve adrift in the future with no one to truly care for him.

A small twinge of guilt stopped him and he dropped into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs lining the hallway. There was one other person who cared. Who he should be texting this very moment, to inform of him wellbeing. But Steve just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The last couple of weeks playing with his anonymous Sir had been fun. Sexy and creative. And he was certain that the mystery man was a terrific person. But he wasn’t Tony. And when it came down to it, that was who he wanted to be with. The way he was frozen in the hallway, unable to leave the other man’s side until he knew he was alright… It wasn’t fair to anyone else.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the small phone, held it in his hand for a moment, staring blankly at its surface. He had only used it to text, as instructed. But something like this… It deserved to be discussed. Another deep breath, and Steve called the number belonging to his Sir. Only two rings before it was answered. Silence met him on the other end of the line.

“I know we’ve never talked about this, and I’m sorry if it puts you in a bad position, but there’s something I need to say to you. I’ve enjoyed our time together. A lot. You are creative and amazingly sadistic. But we can’t keep doing this. Because it’s not fair to you, not when I’m in love with someone else. I’m so sorry.”

A choked sound tore from Steve’s throat, the tears taking him by surprise. He was hunched over in the chair, clinging to the phone like a lifeline as he sobbed when he heard a soft sigh on the other end.

“Sweetheart. It’s okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Please. Please don’t cry. I can’t stand it.”

“Tony…?”

“Yeah, Steve. It’s me. Why don’t you come in. I think we need to talk.”

Steve didn’t wait a moment before launching himself out of the chair and through the door into Tony’s room, his mind already filled with horrific images of the other man hooked up to machines and barely clinging to life. Which was why it was such a shock to burst into the room and see him sitting on the bed looking… Fine. No visible wounds. No blood or bruising or machines. Just normal Tony.

“I…”

“Here, come sit with me.” Tony’s hands gripped his arm, guiding him down to the bed before his legs gave out.

“But.. You were… You were hurt. I know you were. I saw it.”

“I was. But I heal pretty fast now.”

“Tony…?”

The brunette blew out a breath before steeling himself to look up and meet Steve’s eyes. Tony cupped his cheek, gently brushing away a tear. When he spoke, his voice was soft, cautious. “While you were gone, on that last mission for SHEILD. The one that kept you away for three months?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, while you were gone… I found out that I was sick. And my choices were pretty bad.”

“How bad, Tony?” Steve’s voice came out so hoarse it barely sounded like it belonged to him.

“Well, surgery wasn’t really an option, because I refused to let anybody cut into my brain. So pretty much chemo and radiation or death?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’ve been run so ragged lately, sweetheart. I didn’t want to make it worse. And besides, it didn’t end up coming to that. I stabilized Extremis, and it works. I heal pretty much as fast as you. No more cancer. No more injuries. I’m alright. I promise, Steve. I’m alright.”

Steve collapsed into the waiting arms, sobbing into his chest, the fear of nearly losing the other man too overwhelming to bear. Tony stroked over his back, murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear until he was calm. “I’m sorry. You’re the one who went through all of that, not me. I didn’t mean to-“

“Steve. We’re okay. I promise.”

Unable to meet the intensity of those dark eyes any longer, Steve turned away, seeking a distraction. Then stopped and slowly scanned the room again. There was no sign of a cell phone. And Tony hadn’t been holding one when he burst in… “Umm… Tony? Where’s your phone?”

The genius rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Yeah… About that.” His eyes lit up, glowing bright arc reactor blue for a moment before fading. Steve’s phone chimed with a text.

**I’m a technomancer.**

Steve’s gaze flicked between the message on his screen and Tony over and over again, as several things slotted into place. His eyes grew wide. “Your new sunglasses. The really dark ones. You used them to hide your eyes. You used them to hide your eyes so you could control sex toys you sent me without me knowing it! In public!”

“I did.”

“You delivered the first box to the common floor on purpose. And running into me in the elevator. That wasn’t a coincidence either, was it?”

Tony shook his head. “Nope. I wanted to see you. In person, not through the tower’s cameras. You’re just so cute when you’re flustered. You blush all pretty for me.”

Steve ignored the flush he could feel rising in his cheeks. “That was mean, Tony. Really, really mean.”

“You seemed to enjoy yourself afterwards… I especially appreciated the way you screamed my name each and every time you came.”

“I… I did?”

“Yeah. You did.”

Tony’s eyes lit up again and screen on the wall responded, replaying the security footage from Steve’s living room a few days ago. He watched as his body writhed on the floor from the onslaught of painful pleasure that he could remember all too well, before arching up and screaming Tony’s name in the throes of his release. Steve turned away with a painful blush, his cock throbbing in his cage, trying to make it’s presence known.

“So do you still want to end it, Steve? Or do you still want to play, knowing exactly who you’re submitting to?”

“So is it just…”

“Just play?”

Steve nodded, staring hard at his lap, afraid of the answer. Callused fingers slid beneath his chin, tilting his gaze up until their eyes could meet. “Growing up, I was never fond of Captain America. Everyone always had too much to say about him. Then I met you. And I can’t imagine a world where I wasn’t in love with Steve Rogers. I love you. Just you. Exactly as you are.”

Steve shifted on the bed, curling up tightly against Tony’s side, face buried against his chest. “I love you, Tony. So much. You”re the first person I think of every morning. The one I want to see the most when I’ve been gone. I’d do anything for you.”

Tony’s fingers sifted through tousled blond hair. “We’re okay, sweetheart. We can talk about the rest later. How about you just lay here and let me hold you?”

Steve nodded. “That sounds pretty good.”

“Okay. Then that’s what we’ll do. We can talk about the rest tomorrow.”


End file.
